


Reindeer Games

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I just don’t see why they were so mean.”





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 618 "mean"

“ _I just don’t see why they were so mean_ ,” said Abby.

The main screen in MTAC was playing _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , while the other was split – Abby in the upper left square, next to McGee and Delilah, each holding a sleeping twin, above Tony, playfully holding a bowl of popcorn over Tali’s head, and Bishop, helping Torres wrap presents on a quilt-covered bed.

“People – or reindeer,” said Jack, sitting between Gibbs and Jimmy, Victoria half in her lap, “often lash out at things that are different.”

Abby frowned. “ _Then how do you explain the Island of Misfit Toys?_ ”

“Well…”

THE END


End file.
